Time for a new start
by animelovers123
Summary: Kise was trying to have peace and quite from his fan girls but once he got to the roof he met a you someone that he will want to protect. He will change over time just by talking and hanging with you. (Kise x reader)
1. Chapter 1

Kise wanted to get away from his fan girls just to eat lunch with peace and cute. He walked to the roof but he notice he wasn't the only one up here. He smiled seeing a girl with (y/hair color) draping the girl shoulders. He felt a bit bad she was sitting on the ground eating lunch by herself. He walked over to her being his friendly plus to flirt with her as well. He stood in front of her and smiled she didn't give him a glance at all. He got irritated since all girls can tell when he is coming but she ignores him. He pouted and sat next to her leaning on the wall. He started to eat his lunch but she speaks up.

"Why are you up here? I'm the only person eats lunch up here." she said looking at him with the corner of her eye. He smiled since she has such a small sweet voice that just flows to him. "I never knew this was your lunch spot but if I ask nicely to stay up her for lunch would you let me?" he asked looking at her with his girly looking eyes. She shakes her head not really caring since he is only so no more people up here.

"I'm (y/n) it's nice to see you again Kise." she bowed her head to him then ate more from her bento. He looked sown surprised that everything in their looked so yummy that he wants to pick some food from it but he doesn't. She clicked his chop sticks together while she pushed some of her hair behind her hair.

"Again? We met before and may I ask who made you lunch today?" he tiled his head to the side as he brushed his blonde hair out of his face but it came back anyways.

"We had class but since my grades went up I switch into upper level ones. Oh I made it myself." She looked at his golden like orbs. She gave him a small smile. "Why are you asking?" she ate some rice balls. He couldn't think of what he was going to say. Kise just started at her sky blue eyes.

"Kise Kise why are you up here all alone you..." the girls stop as the saw (y/n). She looked to the side pack her things and left the roof very fast so nothing would be brought up. Kise was sad since he wanted to try some of her food or at least asked her to help him make lunch like that. He smiled at the girls as they sat in front of him and chatted during their lunch hour. As school came to its basketball practice was canceled since mid-term exams are showing up. As he walks passed the lockers he sees the group of girls from lunch picking on (y/n). One of the girls shoved her into the locker then closed it so she could get out. (y/n) didn't say anything at all. Kise walked over to them and opened it he smiled at (y/n) as she stepped out and walked away from him. He walked past the girls and went to (y/n). All the girls sent death glares to (y/n) as they left school.

"I'm sorry what they did to you back there. I never knew those girls would be mean since we were talking for a bit." he placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around her.

"It's not your fault Kise. I get that all the time so I finally decided to give up fighting back" she shrugged her shoulder as she walked away from him. She went outside then it poured straight down. She walked back in wondering if there is an umbrella somewhere. She sighed and took her phone out. She only has her house and one person that she never wants to speak again.

"(y/n) since your such a pretty girl. I can't leave you here let me walk you home in this rain." He gave her his signature smile that ever girl around him made them squeal, but nothing from her. She looked up at him and sighed and nod her head. As they walked in the rain just listening to it no talking at all she started to shiver since she did get soaking wet. He gave her his basketball jacket. "This could keep you warm for a bit."

"Thank you." She mumble giving him a smile. As they almost made it to the train station his phone started to bring. He sighed and picked it up. He glance at her since it was his manager. He looked at her smiling hopping she is okay with it.

"(y/n) I need to model for a bit do you want to watch me in action." He winked at her and she agreed since she has a creepy feeling someone is following them. She always knew someone was watching over her but it became stranger over a few months. She smiled and nod her head. He grab her hand as the limo pulled up. She smiled so big since she never seen a limo in front of her before. Kise acted like a gentleman and opened the door for her. she slid in then he did. They drive off and Kise couldn't help but stare at (y/n) since he can tell she does have this different side of her. He blush when she looked at him .

As they got to the building Kise tried to grab her hand but she walked a bit ahead of him shocked she is back here of all places he could take a photo shot. As they enter the room everybody was going mad since the female model quite on them. (y/n) hide behind Kise and he thought that was cute since everything is new to her. She doesn't want anyone seeing her since she knows most of these gyus and workers. Everybody turned to him and (y/n). They rushed over to them and (y/n) stayed behind them scared that they will tackle them down.

"Who did you bring she seems so shy but very tiny and cute." His manager said smiling at him and peeking at her as she popped her head out to see how the manager looked. "She can fit those model clothes." (y/n) face went pale and she grab onto Kise jacket not knowing what she should. She has no idea to run away from this place or go ahead.

"Try on the clothes no shots just see if they fit." Kise once again gave her his signature smile wondering if it would work on her now but still nothing. "Those girls will go mad if they see you with me. they will be jealous for sure f you do want to take pictures with me

"Those girls will always be mean to me just like before. They are always mean if they see me with you in photos they will be mad at me since I just met you and stuff." (y/n) said as she kept backing away. She bumped into someone and she freak out and ran over to Kise and grab his shirt since she ran and faced him. He patted her head and chuckled at her as everybody laughed around her. " I will try on the clothes but no photos okay." She smiled up Kise hoping he is okay with what she wanted.

"If you try clothes one you must take at least one photo with mw. I know for a fact more guys will think your cute if they put that photo in." She rolled her eyes not knowing if he called her cute and lonely.

He got changed then he wanted to see (y/n) and want to say sorry before he gets in huge trouble with her and others when his senpai finds out he hurt a girl feeling without even knowing at the spot. When he cracked the door open she was in an outfit and she looked very cute with her hair curly and with the bit of make she put on. She smiled and twirled into a circle smiling. She walked over to the door skipping but she bumped into someone. She looked up and sighed seeing it was him of all people. Kise blushed seeing her all cute and in those clothes she put together. He smiled down at her then hugger her tight in his arms. Kise has to lean forward so his forehead can be on her head.

"Kise stop hugging you girlfriend and take photos with her." The manager said as (y/n) face becomes bright red since they aren't but Kise was laughing as he dragged her to the stage. Her face was red and Kise pose while holding his hand so a picture was token. (y/n) looked up at Kise as he tiled his hat looking towards her. She smiled and stepped to side pose like a model like her mother. " Miss how did you ever model before?" someone asked seeing her act like one. She giggled and shook her head side to side.

As more pictures were token they had many in different outfits trying to see witch ones they should cut in the cover and in the pages. There was a picture of (y/n) pulling on a tie and winking at the camera as she had her leg bent in the air. After a few hours everything was done. She sighed and sat down on a chair drinking water since she never knew it takes hours to shot pictures. Kise sat across from her smiling since she looks cute and she did a wonderful job modeling with him.

"We should change and head home since I know your parents must be worried about you." (y/n) said rolling her eyes at him as she stood up. As she walked away he lean backwards in his chair wondering why she wants to get home so bad. Someone stopped her and grab her hand and kissed it. She blushed like crazy plus she giggled too.

"You look very cute. You should sign up with Kise Manger and model. I know for sure you will make a lot of cash with your cute face. Plus the clothes you mash together was amazing." Kise walked over to them and wrapped an arm around (y/n) with a smile on hi face. She toke his arm off of her and smiled at the dude and waved as she walked back to her room.

"(y/n) please wait up for me." Someone said as the ran run to her but he was facing away. She hated how it had to be him of all the people that could be here. She turned around to face him and that second she knew something bad will go down since she is here with him once again. "I haven't seen you ever since what happened to you and your mother. How are you? You recovered really well after that night." He said walking around in a circle around her make sure everything is better for her.

"I been good. I got into a good school. I still have to go to a few session in the hospital to make sure everything is still working right. Please don't talk about that night please." (y/n) said turning her head away from him clenching her fist hating everything about that night. She lost everything that day. She did wanted to die along with her mother but she got some of her mother organs that night.

"(y/n) hurry up and change I want to treat you to a yummy meal." (y/n) looked at Kise but the guy she with grab her by the arm and walked away from him before she could even speak. Kise looked at them confused but he followed them just in case she might get hurt by this dude.

"Why did you do that idiot." (y/n) shouted through her heel at him and getting stuck in the wall. She grab the other heal and about to tosh it but she saw Kise at the door. She looked away and grab her things and walked up to the dude "Next time you talk about that day or pull me away from anyone I wont miss your head." She walked out still wearing the clothes grabbing Kise hand not wanting to see that horrible day. As she yanked out of the building it was still raining.

"(y/n) is everything okay?" he asked wondering since he is somewhat worried about her. She let go of him and shook her head, She started to cry balling her eyes out. She let go of Kise hand and dropped her thing wrapping her arms around her. "(y/n)…" Kise tried to reach out to her but failed when she backed away.

"I hate the world. I want to die I shouldn't have lived." She shouted backing away still from him. She stepped on to the road backing away.

"(y/n) calm down. Please come over here. I know we can talk everything out. Let's head to one of our places to talk." Kise grab her and pulled her into a hug as a car zipped by them. She could of gotten what she wished for but Kise saved her.

"I live alone so we can come to my house so you parents wont freak out about you bringing a messy girl home."


	2. Chapter 2

Kise sighed and nod his head. She grab his hand and lead the way to her house. He was shocked that it was bigger than he thought and close to the building he takes photos. As she dragged him in he was amazed how fancy and nice looking inside the house was. His hand slipped away when he saw a big picture of (y/n) with a women that looks like her. He tried to remember since he has seen her before somewhere but he can't put his finger on it.

"Kise have some clothes and dry yourself off now please." (y/n) said popping out of nowhere holding guy clothes that should fit him. She never brought these clothes out ever since her father left her and her mother alone since he couldn't take the mother making more than him. Kise smiled and bowed at her.

"Bathroom please." (y/n) sighed and grab onto his arm and showed him the bathroom then pointed to her room down the hall from it. He bowed and thank her but turned around and kissed her cheek whispering to her that everything will be okay once she opens up to him. She blushed and ran away to her door. He chuckled liking her flustered face. After a few minutes he came out and went to her room he knocked.

"Come in." He walked in shocked to see (y/n) room all nice and rainbow like. "Don't laugh me and my mom did this a few months away since I wanted something different for a gift." (y/n) laid down as he sat on the edge of her bed. he stayed quite not knowing what he should say to her now.

"Explain to me why you were crying outside and say you should of died plus wanting to die?" Kise asked blunt. He meant it to be very kind and sweet but it ended up like that. he feels bad but he sees her sitting up with a few tears trickling down her face. She whipped them away and sighed

"My mother died giving me organs since I was dying from a car crash. She use to model at the place you work at now. My mother was amazing and when I was little I did shots with her too when I was needed. I miss my mother a lot. I wished she lived and I died." (y/n) picked a pillow and buried her face into it. She breathed heavily as she cried more. "She was supposed to go to America since they wanted her for something really big. The night we went out to have fun then crash." (y/n) filled her head up and glance over to Kise.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother but she did a good thing. She kept her daughter living longer by giving up her own organs to you." Kise went over to (y/n) and hugged her tight tearing up a bit himself. "Your mother wasn't selfish. She kept you living be happy please (y/n)." Kise felt like he repeated himself a lot. He wanted her to think she should be thankful to be on earth still plus h such a wonderful mother.

(y/n) curled into a ball in his lap crying more and more. No one has ever said that to her. She buried her face into the nape of his neck. He pulled out his phone telling his parents he spending a night at a friend's house. He really wanted to take care of her since (y/n) is breaking down in front of him. As she kept crying he has np idea what to do then it popped in his head.

"Why don't you search for your father!" Kise pulled (y/n) away from him smiling at her but he shakes her head at him. He frowned then snapped his fingers "Let me help you then?" He asked really wanting to help her but he is pretty dumb for asking after she said no.

"I shook my head so it's a no. I don't want to look for him after he left me and my mother alone. He is a monster to leave us for no good reason so stop asking me dammit." (y/n) said pushing him to the ground pissed off since her father said he was going on a trip but he never came back. He wrote a letter a year later saying he won't be coming back. (y/n) cried since she missed her father a lot.

Kise looked at her and sighed. he got up gathered his things and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. He may be a model and an outstanding basketball player but he knows how to cook a few thing from his mother. He looked around wanting to make her something to eat since that cheer everybody up a home cook meal. Kise walked away from the kitchen and peeked into (y/n) room seeing her doing work while wiping tears away. As Kise hade stir fry he smiled since it smelled so good he can't believe that he made this without his mother breathing down his neck. (y/n) smiled it and she wanted to cry since it smelled like her mother cooking. She walked out and saw Kise and not her mother in the kitchen cooking.

"Kise Ryouta… cooking in my kitchen the fan girls won't be happy about that." (y/n) said laughing since she calmed down plus she was hungry now. She went over to him and smelled it. She wrinkled her nose and open her seasoning and spice cabinet . She grab a few spices and added it to it and smelled it. "That should help the flavor of the food." she smiled and took plates out and bump Kise out of the way and severed them and added left over rice balls she packed away that she was going to eat lunch tomorrow. She walked over to her table and waved over so Kise can eat next to her.

As they ate they just talked about their middle school days. She knew all of the Generation of Miracles. Kise was shocked as he heard her talk about all the games they won. She said when they played all in sync it was scary as hell. She likes how the games go when they play against each other. She likes the turns out. Kise kept listening then she stopped since she notices she was yapping to much. Kise talked about how he never notice her in school. he laughed and joking around with her saying he was Kuroko-cchi.

"(y/n)-cchi." Kise said smiling at her. She blushed since she only hears him saw that to his old friend and his fan girls he knows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you add that to my name?" (y/n) asked with red cheeks looking through the glass table. Kise started to laugh and hug (y/n). He squeezed (y/n) into his chest smiling like a child getting ice cream on a very hot summer day.

"You are super cute when you get flustered (y/n)-cchi" Kise said loudly not wanting to let you go but you pinch his arm and he let go. "Why did you do that to me?" he asked rubbing his spot what's red now. You giggled at him since he acting like a little boy. It seem kind of cute in away.

"Sorry… I don't get hugged a lot of by so sorry about acting that way towards you." you made an excuse so he won't be sad since you did that. Kise looked at you and smiled since he kind of sees you as a little lost puppy wanting love by people. He placed a hand on you head and ruffled your hair.

As you guys cleaned the dishes and the kitchen up you started working on homework. You helped him out a lot since you are taking up level classes. You sighed since you hated have those classes but without friends you had time to study all the time. Kise yawned and placed his face straight into his math homework he just finished. You looked at him and wonder if the silly rumors about his hair being soft as feather was true. You actually get up and leaned over the table and knitted your hands in to his hair ruffling it.

"True… soft as feathers." you whispered then sighed and you pulled your hand out so you clean gather your things and pace it back in your bag.

"(y/n)-cchi… why did you do that?" Your frozen in place when he asked you that question. You thought he was sleeping. You looked over to him not knowing what to say since your brain is going blank now. You placed your bag on the table.

"Your hair is soft as feathers… just like the rumors said. " You mummer to then left as he blushed. He just met you and your acting really cute after the mess you went through. You were the strangest girl he has ever met in his life but he kind of like it just a bit. Since you're not fan-girling over him or care he models or anything. You are just a simply girl that doesn't care about something in life.

Kise gathered his things in his bag and followed (y/n). He walked into your room seeing you gathering a few things that he can sleep with since it's doesn't seem like he is leaving you. He grab the stuff from your arms and looked around your room. It was huge since it has a small coach in it. You pointed to is and you gave him a small smile.

"Sleep on my couch please but take a shower. I will give you some clothes to wear. You should fit my father stuff." You eye him up and down and went off in your house looking for your father stuff. You found it but Kise followed you to see what he might like. You found sweat pants and a tank. You toss it at him. "its new stuff he only wore it once or twice." You stood up and grab his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom. "Shower fast and sleep we need to be up early tomorrow morning."

"What happening tomorrow morning?" Kise asked while he looked you in the eyes. you explain how you have to go to your mother grave since it's her birthday so you will miss school just a bit. As he can go home change into a new uniform and dash off to school.. Kise frowned since he did want to walk with her to school but can't since he not going to school on time.

She pushed him into the bathroom then shut the door. She sighed since she doesn't want to be seen with him because of his fan club would kill her or bully her worst then what they do to her already. A long time ago you did talk with him since you had class with him back in middle school. You are sad he has forgotten you since then but oh well. You took a shower in your bathroom. You relax since your mother always told you a bubble bath always helped your troubles.

Kise came out fresh and comfy in the clothes you gave him. He walked into your room and didn't know you were so wonder in the house looking at the pictures you had up of you and you mother. He chuckled since you look like a younger vision of your mother. He walked into a room with a bunch of clothes and piles of magazines. Kise sat on the floor and looked at the cover since it was you with your mother. He was shocked you helped your mom out when it was a certain cover but others you weren't in since it was certain things just for the mother.

"Kise what are you doing in here?" Kise turned around catching tears spilling down your eyes. He stood up and rushed over to you has no idea what he did wrong just by being I this room. He pushed him way and whipped your own tears away. "Get out of this room no" You said stepping away. Not even you enter this room after your mother death.

"I'm sorry (y/n)-cchi" Kise said walking pass by you. You started into the room scared of crying more since this was your mother place where the clothes she got for free she gave it to you. You closed the door and locked it with the key. You saw Kise leaning on the wall.

"Sorry for getting mad but please don't hate me for being mean." You apologize but he grab you out of no were and hugged you tight inti his chest. Someone walked in shocked seeing a guy in your house.

"(y/n)… why is he in here hugging you?" the stranger asked. You looked up surprised he came today of all days to cheek on you. In your mother will she asked her closest guy friend to check on you a lot.

"I invited him over after the photo shoot I did with him." you smiled up at him as Kise let go of you and stood behind you smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"How hold you did a photo shot? Why didn't you tell me or said no to him." You said to your mother friend walking over to him and poked his nose.

"Senpai I'm so sorry. I didn't want too but I got pulled into it plus the cloths were so cute on me." You bowed at him and sighed and he patted your head. Kise smiled and chuckled since you are like a little sister to your senpai.

"(y/n)-cchi senpai… you need to tell (y/n) to be nice and sweet more talkative in school. People are bullying her in school." Kise said but you punch Kise side then stormed off pissed off that he that to you. he was so stupid you tossed the pillow and blanket at him

"You're sleeping on the couch out here Kise." You shouted then slammed the door. Your senpai opened your door and informed you the school has informed him already. Everybody that has bullied you been cleaning the entire school for weeks already. You hugged him and felt bad for what you did to Kise. Senpai dragged you out your room and toss you towards Kise.

As you say sorry he tackled you into a hug. He squeeze you as both of you guys drop onto the ground. Your senpai giggled then left you alone while your read your hands to so he can save you, but he walked out of your house. You lay limp on the floor since Kise is hugging you to tight. You are pushed him off and hit him with the pillow.

"Don't hug me please… I do need to breath you know." Kise smiled then hit you with a pillow. He knocked you to your butt. You glared at him that sends shivers up his spine. You stand up and hit him in the head and stomach with the pillow. You giggled then ran to your room hiding since you started to think its your first pillow fight with a person in your house that goes to your school.

"The pillow fight is on (y/n)-cchi." Kise shouted and started to look for you.

As Kise hunt you down you popped out of your room and attack him. As you ran around your room trying to dodge the pillows he tossing at you slipped and crashed into your soft bed. Kise chuckled and went after you hitting you with a feather pillow. you laughed since it fun when you turned around hitting him with your large pillow. As is grew later both of you get tired with the silly old pillow fight. You will have to get up a little bit more earlier so you can clean up the scattered pillows around your house.

"(y/n) can you come to practice tomorrow. I want to introduce you to my senpai on the basketball team." You nod then yawned. Kise hopped on to the couch as you crashed. Kise text his parents reminding them he stayed over at his friend's house. He went to sleep a bit after.

As the morning came you okay up. Your grab a pillow and hit Kise in the face but you stopped. You looked down at him and blushed. He look pretty cut while sleeping. One thin the fan girls haven't seen yet was this. You giggled and started to make lunch for both of you guys. As you cook you also made some breakfast. Your stove was huge so you can cook a lot. You placed your lunch in your fridge then set breakfast on the table. You hit Kise in the face with a pillow.

"Wake up Kise breakfast on the table." You walked into your bathroom changed into your uniform and opened it again seeing he still hasn't gotten up. your brushed your hair out and whacked him in the face with a pillow once again "Wake up lazy bum." Kise catch the pillow before you can hit him again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He cried out running into the kitchen to eat food. Your rolled your eye taking your bag and jacket to the living room. You giggled since you didn't pick up the pillows yet. Kise clapped his hands thanking for the food the started to eat. He smiled since you added flavor to many things.

"(y/n)-cchi, (y/n)cchi food is wonderful." Kise sang as ate your food. you started to eat while messing with your phone wondering when you should leave to visit your mother grave. You ate some food as Kise at the rest of it. You rushed him off to clean up and changed into his uniform so he can help you pick up the pillows since he was a part of the stupid pillow fight. You picked up and did your room then moved into another room you guys got into. Kise walked out then helped you but started to toss pillows at you giggling.

"Stop that Kise. I need this place clean before we leave." You placed pillows on the sofa then you grab one whacking him in the arm. You placed it back on the sofa and walked away. Kise followed you back to the room still wondering if you clean up this house yourself or a maid does it. Both of you guys plopped on to your bed looking at your cellphones.

"We should leave and part ways I guess." Kise shrugged and looked at you wondering but you just look and just saw hate on your page. You sighed and deleted everything and rolled your eyes at Kise. You got off your bed and took the lunches out.

"(y/n)-cchi… what are you doing." Kise whined and ran after you but stopped in your tracks as you held out lunch to him. He took it and opened it up. He smiled closed and hugged you "(y/n)-cchi I can believe you made lunch… I had money but still thank you." He lift you up and squeezed you tight.

"Let go… to… tight… Kise." You gasped for air between talking. He dropped you to your feet and smiled at the lunch you have made him.

As you guys packed your lunch into your bags. As you guys stepped out of your house a bunch of girls giggled and pointed at Kise. They squealed and ran up to him fan girling. You waved to him and started to walk away but stop and picked a rose from your bush. You left Kise behind with his fan girls that he loves so much but doesn't even remember their names. Kise talked and signed what they want then ran after you.

"(y/n)-cchi… (y/n)-cchi… (y/n)-cchi wait up for me for god sake." Kise yelled and you stop. He finally reach you and he crouch over breathing hard. You patted him on the chest then rub it. "Why did you leave me back there?"

"You were with your fan girls… so I left you to be alone with them. You shouldn't stick around long with me. I'm bad luck as the girls say." You smiled and turned on your heels to walk away. He walked next to you smiling. He wants to stick around. You seem like a lost puppy he wants to protect and be friendly too.

As you got to the area you needed to split Kise walked with you. He wanted to give your mother prays and talk to her. You freaked out since no one ever came with you when you had friends. You reach and grab onto Kise wrist and pulled him along. As you walked in silence you were scared that people will see you together and think more then what they now. You let go of his wrist an enter the grave yard. Kise followed you all the way to your mother grave. Kise just smiled at you wanting to hug you since you seem so awkward bringing him here. He thinks that so cute but he stopped thinking when you stopped in front of your mother grave.

"Hey mom… here your favorite flower for this month." You chuckled and placed it down. "Guess what mom I did a shot yesterday with Kise Ryouta. I know silly right but he sweet. " He chuckled when you said it. You grab Kise hand and smiled "He is my friend now I guess mom. You should be happy since I have a new friend now at least. School been hard but I'm scared that girls will bully me more once they see photos me and him together." you giggled and let go of Kise hand when you went into your bag. You grab your mother rings. "Still have them sparkling. Give me luck for the future and keep watching over me mom. I miss you but I know you are in heaven." A few tears slip away from you soft (e/c) eyes. You wiped them away.

"(y/n)-cchi mother you will always be a wonderful model and I will protect your daughter (y/n) from every girl that mean to her oh… also guys as well. Most guys can be jerks unlike me." Kise chuckled and you gave him a small smile. "I promise you that." You bowed then Kise followed you action. You never knew Kise would say something like that without knowing her mother. Kise stood up straight and ruffled your hair while you look up to him.

"Thanks." You hugged him burying your face into his shirt. You can't be anymore grateful to him. You're happy he came up to the roof yesterday and helped you out yesterday. Kise tangled his fingers into your hair hugging you back. You pulled away and started to walk away. You have no idea what wrong with your heart. You know you want like a fool like him you just can't. Kise followed you just smiling. He happy he promised something to your mother. You scratch your head trying to ignore your heart.

"(y/n)-cchi we should eat lunch on the roof and hang out after school more." Kise gave you a bright smile that made you blush. You turned your head the other way and nod your hard. You kind of do want to hang with him but you don't want to fall for him.

As guys walked to school knowing you might be a few minutes late to the bell. You didn't care but Kise did since if his senpai found out me might have to do extra laps in practice today. Kise poked your cheek making you blushed a bright red. He laughed he thinks flustered you is very cute like a small puppy or kitten. You walked ahead a bit fast pace. You wanted to get into your class and cool down before you get a nose bleed because of Kise. As you guys rushed to you the bell rang when you switch your shoes out. You bowed to Kise thanked him for everything and ran to your class. Kise chuckled as he walked to his class having not a care in the world right now. His manager text him saying that the magazine with photos from yesterday will be out today. Everybody loved pictures with that girl he had yesterday. The manager explained how they wanted her to join him more often doing photo shots. Kise is over excited since (y/n)-cchi can be a model just like her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

As you enter your classroom so happy that Kise is your friend. You would never guessed he was this sweet after explaining why you told him that you wished you died instead of your mother. The teacher just gave you a glance as he kept writing on the board. On the other hand when Kise got to class happy about the pictured of him and you are coming out today. He got a warning from his teacher for being late to school. As they both started to take notes in class they didn't pay attention to what your teachers are saying. You were skimming through notes girls left on your desk. They are beyond mad for that they heard about yesterday and this morning. You sighed and placed they in your bag as you heard them giggling behind you. While Kise is in his classroom was staring out the window wondering if he should tell you about the photos or buy the magazine and show you it. He smiled thinking what he had said to your mother about protecting you from everybody that tries to bully you.

"Kise- san please eat lunch with us today?" a few fan girls asked in unison. He shook his head since he said he will eat with you during lunch today. Now he thinking really hard if he should tell you about the pictures since his fans will bully you here at this school at least. He doesn't need his lost puppy getting bullied by these simple pictures they took together.

"Sorry ladies I really can't. I have plans during lunch today. I promise my friend (y/n) to eat with her." he tilted his head smiling at them as they giggled and looked at each other. They knew who (y/n) is so you will be punish by stealing Kise away from his fans that want to sit with him during lunch.

"Oh Kise Ryouta has a little girlfriend. How did that slip from us?' They asked each other giggling then looked at him with sweet smiles "Wait the girl you were with yesterday. The very shy girl that you saved from a group of girls we know. She got to be your girlfriend." They giggled seeing their beloved Kise all red in the face. He waved his hands and shook his head denying It since they are just friends nothing more or not yet.

"We are just friends. I actually met her yesterday during lunch." Kise explained trying to look away from those girls thinking him and (y/n) are a couple. They waved and left to finish up work they need to do. Kise laid his head down on his desk trying to cool down since you his little lost puppy as a girlfriend seem impossible because the way you are. He started to do some work before they bell rang for lunch.

As the bell ran for lunch Kise started to think he has to keep you safe from girls tomorrow because of the photos you guys took yesterday will be out today. He must protect you like he promised to your mother. Kise walked to the roof wondering how he can to that. You sneaked out of your class room hoping no one comes up to the roof today. As you walk you started to think if you should tell Kise about the notes you got today. It said how you shouldn't be with Kise since you're not pretty or good enough to be to a model basketball player like him. You really don't want to stay away from Kise. He is so friendly but annoying to you at the same time you need someone like that in your life. You bee hurt so many times by classmates because of you situation you told Kise the first day you met him in high school at least. No one has been you friend since your mother died. Everybody wished you have died instead of your mother that was a top model of her age. You sulked the rest of the way to the roof where you found Kise sitting and eating you food. Kise smiled like an idiot since he just loves eating your food.

"(y/n)-cchi this is so wonderful. I should tell my parents to hire you to make my meals." Kise chuckled as you smiled and blushed at his nice comment. You sat in front of Kise blushing still. You ate your lunch in silence with him. He smiled and tapped your shoulder getting your attention.

"Yes Kise." You mumble as you placed more food in your mouth since you're hungry. He laughed since you look silly with some rice on the corner of your mouth. He grab a napkin and wiped it off for you. Both of you guys blushed and looked away from each other. Kise cleared his throat.

"You know the shoot we did yesterday?" Kise asked smiling glancing at you as you ate some of your food still with red cheeks. You glance over at him and nod your head. You have no idea where he is going with this. "um… those pictures will be in a magazine today." he whispered scared someone will come and hear. Your (e/c) eyes widen in shock as your chop sticks drop from your mouth. You know his fans at the school will attack you for taking pictures with him. Your face burn since people will see you with Kise and wonder if you guys are something like a couple. Kise saw you going pale so he placed a hand on your shoulder. You jolt back and packed your empty bento back in the wrapping.

"I won't come to school tomorrow so please don't look for me." You said bringing your knees to your face. Scared that so many girls will attack you for being so close and cute with Kise.

"Come to school please. No one will bother you at all (y/n). I know for a fact a bunch of guys will love to talk to you. You so beautiful in those pictures. You looked like you know more than I do in modeling." Kise said trying to make her come to school so can be protect her. Plus he wants to see if guys will talk to you since you did pictures with him.

"No I said I not coming to school so I won't come you can't make me Kise." Kise started to whine and cling to you begging you to come to school since he wants to be around a pretty girl like you. Plus he wants started to cry wanting to eat lunch with you the rest of the school year. You hugged him and ran your fingers through his hair agreeing to come to school but he has to pick you up every day and drop you off to class to make sure no one does anything to you. You giggled and blushed as he squeezed you tight. You can't believe your friends with this idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"(y/n)-cchi I promise to pick you up from home and drop you off to class but you have to come every day to watch me practice with the team and after that eat out with me." Kise said letting you go and sitting straight up smiling brightly. You blushed and nod your head agreeing. You started to think if you keep hanging out with you can be more social with more people. "Good so let me walk you to class right now." Kise packed his bento back up and stood up then reach a hand to you so he can help you up. You took it and just by a single pull you stood up. You smiled and bowed thanking him for helping you up. You walk side by side wondering how people reactions will be by the pictures you took together. Kise joked how people started to think you're his girlfriend witch made you blush since it would be so silly. you shook your head and giggled since how would think that when you aren't that pretty to be a girlfriend with him. Kise looked down at you and sighed patting your head shaking his own.

"What wrong Kise did I say something stupid or something you don't like?" you asked taking his hand off your head tilting it to the side blinking a few times.

"Don't say anything about you aren't pretty enough to be my girlfriend. You don't know if your my type or not." Kise said with a blush looking away from you. You tugged on his sleeve wondering why he said that when he made the silly joke about you being his girlfriend reactions from others who see the pictures. You sighed and dragged him to your class as people stare at you guys. The girls are glaring at you for being so close to him when you are just dirt. Kise stooped both of you guys.

"Kise what's wrong?" You asked looking up to him as he looked deep into your (e/c) eyes with his golden ones. You stepped back and looked to the ground. You turned around and started to walk to class but Kise stopped you since he grab both of your shoulders. "Please let go I want to go to class now."

"(y/n)-cchi you should go out with me this Friday. I can take you were ever you want to?" Kise asked smiling but you took his hands off your shoulders and ran for it. You ran back into your classroom and sat there not knowing why he would as you out when he was girls lining up for him. You can't say yes since his fan clubs will be after you. You feel guilty for running away so you don't know how you will sorry about that. Plus that will be your first ever so you can't go on your first date with your new friend.

*TIME SKIP*

As the bell rang though out the school signaling that the school is over. You had no idea how to say sorry. All the girls in you class pat your back so happy you rejected Kise so he can be with them instead of you. As you got up from your desk a guy walked over to you and sighed. You looked up to him wondering why he is at your desk. You didn't say nothing since he grab your wrist and dragged you to the gym. you sighed knowing this had to be a friend of stupid Kise.

"Kise talk to her now so you can practice then mope around." Kise walked over to you and sighed patting your head. You took a step back as the basketball team looked at you. They all thought you were cute because of your shyness.

"Senpai why did you bring her here." He whined as he looked down at you. You looked up to the guy that brought you here. So this dude is Kise senpai how cute.

"Kise practice for the upcoming games. Then ask me again so I could say yes." You blushed as you whispered that. Only Kise and his senpai heard you say that.

"(Y/n)-cchi this is Kasamatsu Yukio. He is my senpai and team captain of the basketball team here." both of you bowed with red cheeks for very different reasons.

"I'm (l/n) (f/n) just call me (y/n) like Kise does." You gave him a soft smiled as he blushed and told you to call him Kasamatsu. You looked up to Kise and smiled as she smiled brightly so happy he can maybe take you out on a date. He really wants to see a different side of you.

"Get on the court do your laps plus extra for being late to school." Kasamatsu smirked as you giggled walking to the bleachers to watch them practice. You weren't into sports but watching your school games were nice. Your eyes were glued onto Kise watching him practice you forgotten he is the copycat of the Generation of Miracles. He can copy everybody style and movement after a few tries.

As the practice ended all the girls that watched rushed over to Kise telling him that he was amazing during practice. You sighed and got up from your seat then started to walk out of the gym doors but someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You jumped since it scared you. You saw Kasamatsu you gave him a small smile as he talked to you about coming to the practice so you can help him keep Kise in line. He knew you weren't a fan girl of his at all since you were walking out and you somewhat rejected him earlier. Kise smiled as he talked to his fans but then he heard you giggle as you talked with his senpai. Kasamatsu made a funny joke about Kise so you had to giggle but it looked different from what Kise is seeing. He walked over there smiling at them both.

"(y/n)-cchi you should be laughing with me and not senpai." Kise whine as he hugged you tight. You blushed bright red as you tried to pry his hands off of you since he is a bit to clingy and that's not good at all.

"Kise please let go." You whined still prying to slip away from his hug. You wiggle a few times until he dropped you since Kasamatsu punch him in the head. You fixed you uniform and smiled up at Kise senpai. "Thanks Kasamatsu senpai." He blushed and looked away from you as he sighed and patted your head.

As his fan girls glared at you for being so close with Kise you moved closer to Kasamatsu a bit scared what the girls will do since Kise is being so friendly to you. Kise looked down and you and laughed a bit. You bowed at Kise and Kasamatsu then walked out of the doors wanting to see if you can find the magazine with the pictures you and Kise in them. As you heard Kise call your name you picked up your pace to find a store so you can dip into. As he almost caught up to you then you heard screaming and a few curse words then you looked back noticing a group of fan girls running. As Kise grab your had dragging you as the girls pointed at you.

"They aren't so happy about the pictures since someone showed you then let wondering where you went then they started chasing me since they like the pictures of me." Kise said running into a random store. He pressed you against the wall peeking to see if the group saw you come in here. You blushed and buried your face into his shirt. You knew he was taller then you but now that he was pressing you against a wall you can tell the difference a lot more now. As Kise saw the fan girls zipped by he looked down at you. "(Y/n)-cchi…" Kise whispered.

"What? Are they gone yet?" You mummer still having your face into his chest. He blushed noticing your ears are red so he put it together and chuckled. He hugged you and chuckled a little bit more.

"They are I will walk you home then head off okay." You nod and pulled away then walked around the store wanting to pick something up so you can eat for dinner since your lazy to cook two meals but Kise placed a hand on your shoulder then pointed to the magazine with the cover of you too guys. You giggled as you took it.

"I will look at tonight and see why the girls are mad about since I don't see why since it was a small photo shoot." You shrugged at Kise and turned away from him look for something to buy for dinner. You blush as you open and flip through some pages. You never knew you could look so good in a photo with someone else then your mother. You blushed more as you read a bit what a crew worker thought. You shut it and kept the magazine when you picked up sushi. Kise followed behind you and wondering why your blushing so much. Was he making this awkward since he pressed you against the wall or was it the pictures you see and comments from the crew workers? He was freaking out a little bit.

As you paid for everything you and Kise looked around making sure no fan girl could spot you guys. You guys started to walk in silence not knowing what to say since both of you guys feel so awkward. You never knew fan girls would chase after Kise plus said fan girls are mad that you took photos with him.

"(y/n)-cchi you should come to my photo shoots more. I would like to have more photos with you." You spoke smiling as he stopped in front of your house. You looked up and just gave him a small smile. You really don't want to since your scared more girls will bully you since your taking photos with Kise. You bowed and thanked Kise for walking you home then dashed inside before he can say anything else. Kise walked all the way back home wondering how tomorrow will be like and what everybody will saw about you.

As the morning hit your alarm block beeped loud. You slammed your hand on it then yawned. You crawled out of your bed and went into the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. You looked at your phone since your senpai texted you about the photos he saw of you. You explained how you looked like your mother a lot but watch out for people as well. You toss in on the counter next to magazine. You warmed up some left over rice you made yourself for lunch today with your eggs. You flipped through it as you ate breakfast.

"Your are a huge idiot to do pictures with him (y/n). You are one huge idiot." You whispered to yourself reading what people are saying about you and Kise but as you about to change into uniform someone knocked on your door. You walked over to it and saw Kise. you looked at the time wondering why he is hear so early in the morning.

"How is your morning (y/n)-cchi?" Kise asked smiling.

"It's peach but why are you here?" You asked walking away as he followed you closing the door.

"Walking you to school (y/n)-cchi. Don't tell me your forgotten already (y/n)-cchi." Kise whined sitting on the sofa as you closed the door. You blushed since he came a little bit early just to walk you to school like you told him to do. You changed quickly then sat with him on the sofa.

"Thanks and you know you didn't have to come so early Kise." you patted him on the head smiling then got off to give him a rice ball to eat until you guys have to dash off to school. You grab your bag and the magazine then slipped it into the bag. "Kise do you think guys will actually talk to him because of the pictures in the silly magazine. Most guys don't pick this kind up unless they actually do?" You asked checking for everything in your bag including your call phone.

"Yes I think a lot go guys will talk to you since you look so amazing in them. You will be a talk in the school today." Kise said trying to say good things so you won't think about the girls. You handed him the rice ball and clicked the TV on chatting about what they should go after school. Kise was nibbling on it thinking what you said to him before he ran his laps. He blushed wondering if he should ask her again now or during school during lunch or somewhere else so no one can see them.

"(Y/n)-cchi we should head to school now. We have to make sure we don't get caught in a mob of people like yesterday. You just smiled and nod as you clicked the TV off. You skipped all the way then skipped off with your bags in hand slipping on your shoes. Kise followed chuckling at you since you seem happy right now. "(y/n)-cchi is super cute." He hugged you tight chuckling.

(SO SORRY I THOUGHT I POST THIS UP BUT YOU GUYS GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY)


	7. Chapter 7

You squirm out of his arms blushing. You patted down you uniform and looked up at him then turned around. You are prying no mob at all since she doesn't want people thinking the wrong idea. "Hurry up Kise." You stick out your hand and waited for him to drag him out so you guys can be in your classrooms trying to get though the day. Kise hurried and grab your hand dragging you out smiling.

"(y/n)-cchi go out with me on a date since it is Friday tomorrow?" Kise asked wondering if that will help you then be scared what everybody is thinking. Kise can read you like a open book witch isn't good since he is clueless what kind of feeling you have for him now.

"Why are you asking me out? Ask one of your fan girls out. I want to stay away from people since you're a model so you're okay with girls chasing after you. I'm a normal girl I guess so I'm not okay with people chasing after me since I was with you." you said looking to the side actually wanting to say yes but you are so scared what might happen if more people see you mostly the paparazzi and lying about your relationship with Kise when you guys are only friends.

Kise sighed and he will keep asking until you do say yes or take you to his house and give you a wonderful meal with so much comfort. You glance at your and Kise hand and slip it since you see girls staring at you guys. You heard whispers that you just want to run to school so you don't have to hear. Kise smiled and waved at the girls they blush and giggle. You rolled your eyes and kept walking but you stopped seeing a girl younger then you giggling.

"You're the new girl next to Kise in the magazine." You blushed as she flipped through pages then pointed to you smiling. You blush and nod your head closing you eyes scared she will be mad. "You look so cute and shy. So perfect against Kise and his coolness." The girl explained

"Oh thank you." You smiled and blushed at the girl smiling huge at you guys. Kise waved at the girl that her cheeks grew a red blush as she looked between you guys. Her eyes widen open and giggled a few times as more girls came over and a few guys. You were so happy that none of these guys go to your school or know you so you don't so your all good for now.

"Kise-kun is she your girlfriend?" the giggling girls asked smiling at you witch your face burns red since you knew people would think this but you never knew someone would ask. You shook your head and hands denying it since it's not true. Kise chuckled and draped an arm around your shoulders agreeing but winking at you.

As people asked if you model before or was it your first time and others as well. You and Kise answered some since somewhere towards Kise instead of you. As you guys walked away a few people asked if you can sign since it's so cool to have a girl that model with their idol in the same area to them. You signed your name smiled since you know your mother would be so proud and soon some of the people notice you must be the daughter of the wonderful model that passed a year ago. Boys flirted with you so much when you were talking to school with Kise someone was getting jealous that his friend getting flirted by boys.

As you entered school leaving the boys at the gate since they don't belong to your school. You smile is so bright and your cheeks so red today is going so far okay. You never knew some people can be super nice to you just because you did something with Kise. You giggled slipping on your indoor shoes. You looked at Kise who looked down. You walked over to him and poked his nose. He looked down at you and you stepped on your tip toes then kissed his cheek. Kise face went red as he looked down at you smiling.

"(y/n)-cchi" Kise whispered blushing and looking away from you. You waved at him since you know you will see him during lunch.

As you walk in the hallways you heard some whispers that were good then some nasty ones. You never knew people could say that about you because you did a few pictures with Kise. You giggled as a few guys smiled and waved you. You blushed and went into class. A few people walked over to your desk wanting to chat and wonder who you got to do photos when his fans can't get into it. A bunch of girls that hate you glared at you as you chatted what happened that day. You frown since most people never knew you got bullied that much by girls and guys. You looked at your desk and the group sends glares to the girls that did that to you. They knew you never you wanted to die and tried since a certain group of girls bullied you since you lived instead of your mother. Someone remember an article staying that you mother gave you organs to live since you were going to die since the crash was that bad.

"(y/n) we are so sorry for ignoring you after your mother death." A few girls said in unison hugging you feeling bad that you have a messed up life but giggled since you and Kise are friends and you did a shoot with that golden eye basketball player. You hugged the girls back smiling since people in your class. As you glance around a few boys in your class winked at you and you blushed.

"It's okay I know you were mad that the world lost a wonderful model but you have a lot of making up to mean since you and those girls made me feel like I shouldn't exist anymore." you said letting them go and crossing your arms looking at them then smiled. "Since you in Kise fan club…" you tapped your chin trying to make sure you say this clear but you saw Kise walk into your classroom before you can say anything.

All the girls squeal besides you since you are in shock. Kise walked over to you and had a dark crimson color across his cheeks. You stayed in your seat trying to think before he can even reach you. Your cheeks blush and a few girls giggled and lift you from your seat and push you towards. You shook your head blushing need to stay seated. Before you can even escape Kise grab your hand and puls you out. You have no clue why he dragging you out of class. you looked back at your classroom. Girls giggled and waved as boys scoff mad since Kise is stealing you away when they could be flirting with you before sensei comes along. After going up stairs you guys enter the roof. Kise let you go then you sat on the ground not wanting to look at him since he dragged you up and he didn't say a word to you while he dragged you up here.

"(y/n)-cchi you kissed me on the cheek then walked away. That wasn't supposed to happen." Kise said sitting in front if you. Kise looked into you (e/c) eyes. You looked so confused but still didn't say anything yet. As Kise explained that you shouldn't have walked away since what some of his friends on the basketball team said the guy supposed to kiss the girl on the lips after a girl kissed the guy cheek. You blushed since you never kissed anybody on the lips before. You scratch the back of your head trying to understand.

"Kise, you don't have to you know that. We need to get back to our classes before the bell rings." You stood up backing away not making eye contact with Kise but then grabs your hand standing up. Kise squeezed your hand as he place his forehead on top of your head. Kise slipped his hand on your cheek rubbing hid thumb thinking your skin is so soft. You glance up to Kise which his face is bright red. He never fell for someone this fast for. Kise likes you a lot more then he thinks.

"(Y/N)-cchi… your very cute." Kise mumble lifting your face so you can look at him. "(Y/N)-cchi you're a sweet shy girl." Kise brought his face closer. You blushed as you look into his golden eyes. You never knew this would happen if you became friends with him. "(y/n)" Kise mumble right before he pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widen in shock since it's so soft and warm. You kissed him back then pulled away when bell rang.

"We need to head to class Kise." you mumble not looking up to him as your ears went red. You had no idea a kiss can be like that. You slip your hand away backing away since both of you guys don't need to be late.

Kise smiled still blushing. He grab your hand then rushed off to class. You stop making him stop as well. You took your phone out and handed it to him. You gave him a small smile and he knew so he added himself in your phone. Kise started to drag you to your class room still seeing kids in the halls. You and Kise stood in front of your classroom. Kise chuckled and kiss the top of your head then dashed off to class waving at you.


	8. Chapter 8

That day when Kise Ryouta kissed you was the best day you had since entering Kaijo High School. You couldn't pay a lot of attention in class since he stole your first kiss. Everybody that bullied you glared at you because of the shoot. A bunch of guys been looking at you different and you actually liked it. More people that never knew you went here started talking to you in hallways.

Kise was happy he kept looking out the window just thinking how cute you look like. He cant believe he liked you only knowing you after two days going on its third one. Kise asked to look at notes when class was over since he ignore class because of the kiss. He actually like kissing you since you tasted sweet. All fan girls wanted to know how you got a shoot with him when they always ask to do one with him. Kise walked you to your classes smiling as you both had a light shade of pink across the cheeks.

"(Y/N)-cchi go out with tomorrow? I can get my chefs to make us a wonderful meal or we can go to a water park or we can go to a fancy restaurant and chat." Kise asked smiling brightly. He grab your hand wanting you to say yes and give in since he really wanted to hang out with you.

"Fine I will go on a silly date with you." You whisper not wanting his fan girls to hear you. Kise chuckled hugging you resting his forehead on top of your head. He squeezed you the kissed the top of your head then running away back to class.

You rolled eyes walking back into class since it was your last one for today. So many people sat next to you asking you so many questions. You never knew just over a simple shoot you did with Kise Ryouta. You actually like the attention you are getting since before you were a nobody before. You sighed since you were getting glared at by his fan girls. As the bell rang you smiled as a bunch of people say goodbye. As you started to walk out a few girls pushed you to against the wall smirking.

"You better break your date of with Kise or your attention will go downhill." a girl with red hair said smiling to the others who was snickering. "Oh like I said if you don't attention will go downhill plus we will make sure Kise never talks to you ever again so you better listen (y/n)."

You started blankly at the girl as they left. they laughed and saw Kise walking over to the classroom. they squealed and chatted with him about how he should do shoots with pretty girls like them. You walked out the classroom walking pass them not even looking up at Kise. He looked down and tilted his head nothing something is wrong. Kise said sorry to the girls and ran after you. He tried to stop you but you keep slipping away. You actually wish right now you never went with him under his umbrella. You pulled your phone out the second you got into a empty building.

_[__**to Kise Ryouta**__] : Hey I have to cancel the date. I have to do something with my senpai tomorrow so maybe another time or not._

You sent the message then started to run to the train since you don't want to go to your house since you knew he will come asking question. You called your senpai up telling him you coming over since you wanted to talk and not go to school tomorrow since you feel a bit sick. He agreed wondering what is up since you don't do this staying over a lot. Kise saw the message right before he started basketball practice wondering why. He frowns but he really pissed off since he knows it has to do something with his fan girls or someone not wanting you to hang out with him.

Kise started to ask Kasamatsu why would (y/n)-cchi break a date when she finally said yes. he worried she just said yes to say it then taking it back. Kise freaked out not seeing Kasamatsu fuming. Kasamatsu fumed since Kise is not on the court practicing like he should be with the rest of the team. Kasamatsu finally kicked Kise in the head. Kise whined and started to run like the rest.

You finally got off the train and started to walk down streets wondering why would the girls be so mad about you going out with Kise. Yeah yeah they are his fan girls but why would they hurt you. You sat on a bench sighing since you don't want to lose the attention you got because of Kise and you didn't want to lose him as a friend. You laid down on the bench and looked at the sky the sun was setting and it looked so pretty. Kise finish practice and sighed looking at the message since he wondering why you are acting like this. So he rushed over to your house knocking on the door. He heard nothing and he saw no lights. He looked at the phone and you should be home.

_[__**to (y/n)-cchi**__] : hey why aren't you home? We need to talk about why you want to cancel please open the door (y/n)-cchi_

You got the message and sighed wondering since you thought he wouldn't care since he could ask out a few fan girls that love him to death.

[**to Kise Ryouta] **_: I'm not home and like I said I have thing I need to do with my senpai so please don't bother me about silly date okay_.

You sent the message then turned off since you knew he will try to message and call you wanting to speak. You didn't want to speak at all. You only want to bundle in blankets and ignore him since you have no clue what you would do if you ignored the girls. You smiled when you saw your senpai. He picked you up and went off to his place with everything you love to eat. He wish you mother was still alive to help you through you stupid girl drama but he will do everything he can. He cares about you like you're his daughter. He knew you since you were born you he is like you uncle.

"(y/n)-cchi everything will be better when you go to school on Monday be happy you have the weekend to stay home ignoring everything you want too while I work." he chuckled not like how quite you are since you always peppy and talkative around him.

You looked at him and gave him a weak smile then looked back out the window. He sighed wondering what the hell happened to you during school. Kise went home wondering what happened since you saw him after he asked you out. He rolled in his bed opening his phone texting you wondering whats wrong and everything else he could think of at the time. He worried since you cancel the date and ignoring his messages and calls.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning hit you woke up by like always. You hated how you can't sleep in. You stretch up and saw a note next to you. You sighed since it was from your senpai explaining you should go home and talk with the idiot blonde model. Plus he at work and won't be back until very late. You grumble and got out of the bed. You looked at the sweats and tank top and smiled comfy clothes to walk home instead of school uniform. You picked up your home and turned it off. After the screen comes up it goes off since you missed hundred text messages and twenty calls all bye Kise.

"Holy shit all of this over a date." You pressed the phone to your ear to listen to all the voice mails from him as you pack your stuff up. You walked around the house wondering when you should go home since one message said he won't go to school since he wants to talk to you. "Kise is an idiot."

You texted your senpai you would call tomorrow then rushed out the door. You wanted to beat him to your house so you can change then pretend you're going to see your senpai when you're going to shop. You got onto the train seeing a mixture of suits and school uniforms. You sighed trying to hide yourself since you spot a few girls from your class. As you exit a few people was shocked since there was a picture of you and Kise in the hallways.

"How can he even think she pretty. Ugh I wish I went to school with him." A girl whined glancing at you as you passed her. Your turned around and looked at her confused. You know the fan girls at the school will have your head.

When you got to your house you spotted the blond chatting with a few girls. You smiled and went inside your house. You jumped up happy you got to your house before he could reach it. Him being a model was on your side for this moment. You went side the room you never go in. You smiled and looked through clothes that might look nice on you now.

"(y/n)-cchi open up we need to talk." Kise knocked on the door knowing you home. he keeps knocking so you got ticked off and opened the door still wear the outfit you went to sleep in. You looked up at him as he hugged you. You froze not knowing why he is hugging you.

"Kise did Kasamatsu-senpai tell you to hug me since I broke our date or was it what the magazines and newspapers are talking about?" You asked pushing him off and looking at the ground since he had his face buried into your neck.

"I'm sorry you're just too cute not to hug." He smiled and chuckled as you rolled your eyes and grab Kise hand. You walked him into the living room and sat him down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine so why do you want to talk about? You should be in school not here with me. Someone will be mad at you for skipping school because of a simple girl." You sang poking him trying to act cool when you just feel awkward with him here.

"I told him but I have to practice extra hard next week." Kise said placing his elbows on this legs then rested his chin in his hands. he smiled at you wondering how he should go with his question he wants to ask since he still wants to take you out today.

You sat there then got up and waved as you enter the room with all the clothes and magazines. You went through some of the clothes and changed into a cute dress with tights and heels. You grab a black purse then walked over to Kise who was looking at the pictures you have set up in the living room. You sighed and walked over to Kise and pulled onto his shirt a bit. he looked down at you. his golden eyes connected with you (e/y) color.

"Why did you want to come to my house and chat? "

"I talked to your few friends and they scolded a few fan girls from the club since a few girls threaten you to cancel the date." Kise said rubbing the back on his neck not knowing if he should of told he found out plus talked to you friends that's is part of his club. He smiled as you stared blankly at him.

"Why do you care so much about a stupid date with a girl you only knew a few days?" You asked him walking away since you had no clue anymore. He has to answer your question so you won't stress out about something so stupid.

"I don't know why I care so much. Please keep it we can go on our date now. Those girls at school and will never know if we went out together plus I can tell my manger I'm talking to you about modeling like your late mother." Kise said smiling. His golden eyes glimmer since he really wanted this date with you since he likes you more than you can image.

"Since you skipped school just to talk with me you can tag along with me while I shop for new clothes. If I'm going to be a model like my mother since my senpai was my mother manager he can be mine as well." You smiled and giggled. You always wanted to follow your mother footsteps so why not know since you did a simple shoot with Kise. You sat on the couch texting you senpai.

"Of course I would love to shop with a cutie like you." Kise smiled then tackled you down on the couch with a hug. You squirm a bit. You looked into the golden eyes you like that your face went red. You couldn't speak so you look like since Kise keeps hugging you tighter and tighter.

"(y/n) why this this fool on you?" the guy grab Kise collar and yanked him off of you. You glance at the guy pissed off that he is hear. Kise was confused even more since he doesn't know this dude and your glares doesn't help it either.

"I thought I told you to never come to my house ever again." You snapped at him sitting up and grabbing Kise collar away from him. You sat in front of Kise. You grab onto Kise hand and looked up at him.

"I use to live here before he left so why not come and visit my younger step sister. I haven't seen you in a few years." He smiled and try to reach out to you but you lend backwards onto Kise not wanting to get touch by him. Kise glared at him not wanting your step brother near you. Kise lifted you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you.

"Leave (y/n)-cchi alone now. We have things we need to do so get out and stay out of this house sir." Kise tone in voice startled you since you never knew it can be scary. Now you know this cheery golden eyes blonde boy has a dark side.

"Ryouta don't you dare break her heart if I find out you did I will…" he stopped when he was hit in the face with a pillow by you. He huffed out air and walked out pissed you did that and this flirt of a model and copycat basketball player was on top of you. "Damn him. I was supposed to get to her first." he sighed at seeing Kise hugging you over and over again in his head.

"I hate him since it was his fault our father left. He is Yuma my half-brother but mostly step brother." you said with a sighed then your face turns bright red since you in Kise lap with his arms around you. Kise smiled and nuzzled his ace into your hair happy that your brother left.


	10. Chapter 10

You stayed in his lap until his phone went off. You jumped from his lap and rushed to your bathroom in your room. You breathed in and out. Why did Yuma come at this time when Kise is in the house. You freaked out and sat on the ground trying to stop your heart since its racing. Kise knocked on your door since only his manager called.

"(y/n)-cchi are you okay?" Kise asked knocking on the door trying figure out why you are in there for such a long time.

"Sorry I'm fixing my hair." You said as you opened the door seeing him standing so close. Both of you took a jump back not looking each other in the eyes. a light shade of red dusted your and his cheeks. You walked passed him looking at the ground grabbing shoes and you purse to head out. He followed you thinking you're so cute in your (f/c) dress.

"(y/n)-cchi don't get mad I find out someone took a picture of guys and gave it away so watch out what people might say. You have to say we are only friends."

You looked at him shocked since you heard about something like that on the way home. You grab his hand and started to explain what you heard while rushing home. Kise is blushing since girls thinking that you guys might be a couple plus your holding his hand as well. He chuckled and swung your guys hands as you chatted why would anyone think you dating him just over a picture of you guys plus the pictures in the magazine. You pulled him to the door so he can slip his shoes on then head out to shop or hang out.

"Kise-san hurry up I wanna go out already. Plus we have to fix this thing about us only be friends nothing more than that ….yet." You said then turning around saying the last word as a whisper smiling. You slipped your heals on then walked out the door as Kise ran out checking he had his phone on him.

"(y/n)-cchi my manager called said he found another shoot he wants us to take." You looked up at him blushing since you thought you weren't that good to do another one. You messed with your ends on your hair not knowing if you want to or not. You smiled and told Kise to thank his manager and let her think about it for a bit. He nod and texted his manger that while you walk to taxi.

As Kise opened the door for you, you slid in then he sat next to you. The lady driving looked back and smiled asking where you guys want to be. Kise said train station to go into the city so you guys can shop for new clothes plus Kise wanted to show you off since when his manager called he asked for a request. Kise accepted the request since it could help you open up more and help you to become something big like your mother.

"Oh yeah Kise when you kissed because I kissed you on the cheek your friends where wrong. When your dating the girl then you can kiss her on the lips." You said blushing since you don't need to be kissed out of the blue when you kiss his cheek. You glance over to Kise seeing him blushing and scratching his cheek. "So next time if I kiss on the cheek don't kiss me okay. Since we don't know if you get a girlfriend and you kiss me on the lips in front of her." You said trying to make something up since you didn't want to get hurt since you knew Kise is a player since he jumps to girl to girl a few times so she can't get hurt by him.

"But… what if I want to kiss you again." Kise whispered and you looked up to him not knowing what you actually heard was right or not. You poked him not knowing this was real or you might be in a dream. You asked a few times to repeat what he said and he did. He smiled while blushing since he took your first kiss away and he want to kiss you again.

"Let's talk about this on the train since I feel weird chatting about this now." You whispered as you saw the lady driving the taxi glancing back at you and Kise.

As the taxi pulled to the train station Kise paid and you guys went to the train. You swiped a card twice so you and Kise can board the train. You sat down as he stood in front of you smiling and trying to hide since people are starting whisper his name and your while looking at newspapers and magazines. You shook your head not wanting to hear what they are saying.

"(y/n)-cchi I will kiss you again but you won't know when it will happen." Kise whispered leaning close to your face smiling. Your face lights up like a Christmas tree. Kise kissed your nose smiling as you covered your face with your hands. "(y/n)-cchi." Kise whispered in your ear.

"Stop teasing me Kise it's not funny. I thought you wanted people to think we are friends but now it won't happen." You whispered through your hands.

After an hour on the train you and Kise rushed off since a bunch of girls are running after Kise. You gripped Kise hand as dragged you along to hide from the girls. You can't run anymore you're getting tried but Kise pulled you between two different stores so you can hide. He pressed you against the wall as his forearm against the wall. He feels bad since if he didn't tease you on the train the girls wouldn't know it was him. You rested your forehead onto his chest breathing heavily since you been running pretty fast from those girls.

"Kise… next time… carry me." You took a few pauses to breath since your lungs needed oxygen. Kise chuckled since he doesn't need that much air like her. He hugged her when the girls passed the area they were hiding in.

"(Y/n)-cchi they are gone lets have our date now since my fan club from school won't do anything to you when you're not at school.

You smiled and nod as Kise looked out and walked into a store while you follow giggling. You looked at clothes and hats trying to figure what you want. Kise smiled trying to help you out finding cute stuff for you and good clothes that will show you can be a model.

As a few hours passed of you and Kise shopping. Kise had a few bags alongside with you. You are smiling and having so much fun. You giggled as you chatted about times you went shopping with your mother and your senpai. Kise is smiling since you smile is so much more bright while you're talking about your mother and senpai. Kise wrapped a arm around your shoulders smiling as she made you walk to a café for lunch. You blushed as a bunch of people looked at you and Kise as they smiled as well whispered. You looked up to Kise wondering if he is even bothered by it but it doesn't seem like it one bit but his arm around you tighten bringing you closer to him.

"Kise-kun you should be in school instead of going out with a girl." Kise turned around smiling seeing a short female with bright blue hair.

"Ami-cchi you shouldn't be out in daylight remember last time." Kise chuckled as Ami-cchi giggled as she swatted the air around her. You stood there not knowing who she is. You walked away from them as they chatted. You called up for senpai since your close to where he works. You wanted to leave Kise alone with his friend since he seemed so interested in her he didn't notice you left him. You sighed and called senpai to eat lunch with you so you can get away from the flirting. your senpai agreed and will meet you in your mother favorite café.

[**to Kise Ryouta]: **_Kise if you even care I'm going to eat lunch with my senpai then head home. I hope you have fun with Ami-cchi_

you sent the message then walked passed them to get to the café your beloved mother loved so much. Kise was shocked when he got the message. He feels bad that he didn't notice you leave his side because of his friend. Ami-cchi smiled and grad Kise hand walking into the café he was going to with you but he slipped away and started to look for you. He called and txt asking where you are but you ignored all of them seeing him pass the café your currently sitting inside.


	11. Chapter 11

As you wait for your senpai you keep seeing Kise run around calling your name. You giggled thinking it was pretty funny. Yo never knew he would leave his friend behind to search for you. You weren't that pretty compared to his other friend. Plus your body shape was different as well. You sighed when you looked outside seeing your senpai bump into Kise. Your groaned since you wanted him to keep looking plus feel like an idiot as well.

Senpai walked in giving you the look. You huffed knowing you will get in trouble for sure. You glared at him since you didn't do anything wrong. You stuck your tongue out mad that senpai invited Kise along with your lunch time with him. Kise sat down next to you frowning but he smiled brightly when he looked at you.

"(y/n)-cchi why did you leave me alone with Ami-cchi then text me you eating with your senpai. You could of told me face to face then I would of walked you and tagged along." He whined grabbing your hands faking crying. You slipped a hand away and flicked his forehead.

"You didn't even notice I felt your side. You were to much into the chat with that silly girl. You didn't even see me pass you guys either. You are so stupid when it comes to a pretty face." You snapped t him. You shouldn't be mad since it was a friend and of course any guy would ignore someone they are with just to talk to her. Kise was so shocked you snapped like that. You senpai was hold back his laughs since your acting like your old self before your mother death.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen her in ages and I just got carried away. I left her at the café we were going to eat and started to search for you. I was worried…" You lifted your hand up and he stopped as your senpai walked over to by drinks knowing what you want but Kise give him a simple tea. Kise held his breath until your spoke.

"It's okay but you're not so much forgiven since you didn't know I vanish from you. I could of gotten hurt or bullied by fans you have. I thought you wanted to protect me." You looked straight into his golden eyes. He couldn't speak since he can't read your (e/c) eyes.

"Okay but when will you forgive me since I will do anything so you can." He grab your hands smiling at you. A pink danced across your cheeks as your senpai came back feeling like he missed something a bit big. You snatch your hands away looking to the side.

Everything grew quite between all three of you guys. Your senpai smiled as the lady got the drinks to the table. A huge small swept across your face. he bought you your (fav/drink). You walked around the table kissed the top of your senpai head then sat down sipping at your drink. You looked at your menu and wonder what you should then you order your (fav/food) since it was on it. You smiled since everything right now since you have everything you like around you. You glance over at Kise as he went through his phone. You sighed and leaned over ten kissed his cheek then sipped at your drink again. He blushed and looked at you as your senpai glared at him.

"That's was for looking for me Kise." you whispered and had a small smile. He smiled brightly since you kissed his cheek. He giggled and started to talk to you about modeling and basketball. You giggled since you stated to your senpai you wanted to another shoot with Kise and see if he can be your manager like he did with your mom. Your promise when you do shoots with Kise he will be your manager only that time.

"When I'm your manager call me Levi not senpai okay." He said smiling as you nod. It will be werid saying since name instead of you saying senpai like you did when you first met him. You looked up to him more after your father left. You didn't have a guy that looked over at you besides him. There were many times you wanted your mother to date him and marry him since they were so close that there was times he stayed at the house to watch over you guys.

"I will do whatever you say manager." You smiled and kissed Kise cheek once again since if he didn't see what was going on and help you. Everything that happened that day you wouldn't get this chance to do another shoot with.

Your senpai scolded you since you shouldn't kiss Kise in public or at all. You guys need people to actually think you guys are dating. You and Kise looked at each other and giggled. You knew you guys are only friends but deep down you guys really liked each other more than that. You been in contact with him a lot that past few days so of course you would fall for him.

As the food came along you chomped down you're your dish you love so much. You smiled as Your senpai told Kise all the times he worked with your month. He always had you tagged along. You were attach to his side while your mother did shoots or anything that she can grab. You smiled since it seemed like old times but not since your mother isn't here and Kise is next to you. Kise placed a hand on your shoulder and you since you saw him outside the door.

"Let me walk you home then we can relax at your place until school lets out." You looked at the clock only noticing school won't be over for a few more hours. You nod grab you bags then Kise hand. You swung since you felt like it.

"You should say sorry to your friend for leaving her to look for me." You whispered as you tighten your grip on his hand. You feel bad he did that but happy he went searching for you. Kise whined since he was hanging with you first but he would. Kise is a kind guy so he would say sorry to her.

"Ami-cchi was my girlfriend so she acts like she still wants me when she doesn't." Kise whispered so you can only hear. You were beyond shock that he said that and his friend is like that. you giggled and looked since he is pretty stupid since ever girl wants him so of course a girl will act like that.

"Your fan club at school will be so mad if they found out I was out with you today. I would want my head because I'm holding your hand and kissed your cheek twice already." Your (e/c) eyes looked to the side then you sighed. You don't need to be in trouble with them again since they are crazy.

"I won't say nothing if you let me kiss you." You pointed to your cheek but Kise didn't want that so he grab your chin with your free hand. He made you look up to him and he kissed you on the lips. Your (e/c) eyes widen in shock he kissed you on your lips in public. When he stepped back your face was red.

"(y/n) why are you here you should be in school. Your mother would be so mad at you." that voice made you turn around quickly. you glared at him.

"You should be happy we are in public if weren't you would be knocked out." You remember telling him you wouldn't miss next time but now you can't do anything since people are looking at you. Kise grab your hand then started to run away from the dude since last time you saw him Kise saw you break down. He didn't expect you to break down like that so of course he would start running away so you won't break down again. You guys rain all the way to the train station. You breathed heavy as the door shut. You lean against the door as Kise has his arms stretch out palms against the glass breathing a bit heavy. He smiled since no break down for you.

"You are a huge idiot." You breathed out then poked Kise smiling "But thank you for what you did." Kise jumped up and down then hugged you tight. You giggled and hugged him back.

"Oh yeah your coming to my house so you can eat a meal my chef will make." he winked since he knows almost everything about her. She been bullied because she lived and not her mother. She got bullied by his fan club and now he wants to help her have a better life. You stuck your tongue out and giggled leaning against the door. You and Kise chatted about the silly stuff about life.

"Trust me if you want me to see anything hide it since I will try to spill it to my somewhat new friends." You smiled as Kise grab your hand and walked off the train. You poked Kise bugging him since you know he must have some secrets not even his closes friends knowing. You bumped into someone and said sorry but he kept looking at you.

"(y/n) your grown up so much." The guy smiled then rushed off wondering where his family went.


	12. Chapter 12

As the train got to the spot you had to walk with Kise to his house. You held on to his hand since he didn't want to lose you in the rush of the day. He squeezed you hand as you stood in front of his house after a few minutes of walking and away from the rush. She stood slightly behind him as she was next to him. He pulled her up the driveway and into his house. They took off there shoes and he dragged you towards his but stops since he wonders if you okay with it or not.

"(y/n)-cchi do you want to go into my room?" Kise asked smiling down towards you . He poked your face as you blushed and placed a finger on your chin thinking as he pokes you. You smiled and looked away shaking your head denying it. You don't want to go in your room since you don't know what he might do.

"Sorry never been to a guy's house and we don't know what might happen if we go in there Kise." You mumble then walked away since she feels embarrassed for saying that and denying going in the room.

"Fine but I'm putting your shoes and the things we bought today in the room since I don't know when my parents will come home. So please don't be mad if I pick you up and rush to my rom." Kise said grabbing her bags then walked inside. You saw his room and it was big and look pretty well. You smiled then walked over and got your shoes and hand them to him.

"Kise-kun." you said sweetly leaning in the doorframe "What is this meal your chef will make?" You asked smiling. He popped his head out the door not knowing since he said that since his brain was drawing a blank and wanted her to come over. He shrugged since he can ask his chefs to cook anything he wants.

"I will ask them to cook dinner late for us okay or make us a snack when we get hungry." Kise smiled and grab your hand and dragging you to his living room. He sat down then pulled you into his lap then hugged you tightly. You pushed him against the chair then sat next to him then pulled the blanket on top of both of you guys.

"Snuggling under a blanket with a cutie like you." Kise sing moving back and forth as he flipped through channels. You sighed and pulled you phone out since an unknown number calling you.

"I'm going to take this call okay." Kise looked at you strange since who would be calling you now. He sighed and watch the TV as you walked off to who knows where. You sat on the ground and answered it.

"I have found our father new family." Yuma spoke with a low tone. He doesn't sound so pleasant with everything.

"You're lying. You lied all the time to me when I saw you about finding him but you were wrong. Once again you are wrong don't joke like that with me." You voice cracked since you had no idea if it's the truth of lie yet. As you keep listening to your brother the more and more it seems like he did find him. You sat there after you hung up. Kise came around seeing you covering your face and your phone next to you. He sat down next to you and slung his arm around your neck brings you closer to him.

"Whatever happened will be okay. I promise you that. If you want can I tag along or now what's wrong?" Kise asked in a low voice worried since you're not even moving.

"Yuma found our father." You whispered as your voice cracked. You can't believe it's true and he has a whole new family. He didn't do anything for you but leave you broken hearted. You looked up at him as your face was strain with tears. You hugged him shaking your head "I hate him I don't want to see him. he left me and my mother alone."

"He is wrong to ever leave your small family. He is stupid since he didn't get to see you group up. He is one horrible father." Kise whispered hugging her. She started to shake as she started to cry again. He squeezed your shaking frame. "You don't have to believe it if you don't want to (y/n)-cchi."

As you guys sat there not saying anything or moving. Kise doesn't have a clue how to make you feel better. He keeps thinking if you didn't pick up you guys would be sitting and watching whatever on TV. On your mind is why he left you and started a new family without even speaking about you and Yuma. As you started to think about a few things what you did with your father. You started to drift off since everything was so much fun when you had everybody around you. After an hour sitting there You were sleeping and Kise head was rested on yours with his eyes closed.

"(y/n)-cchi please don't cry anymore you need a smile." Kise whispered picking you up and bring you to his room. He placed you on his bed and covered you up. He smiled as he sat on his desk texting his friends then going online playing games since he has nothing else to do since you're sleeping.

After a while he got up and sat in front on his bed looking at your cute sleeping face. At least he thinks it's cute. He wiped your eyes since tears are still coming out. He smiled and ruffled your hair as he placed his chin on the bed closing his eyes as well. He started to doze off leaving his hand in your hair. He had a nice size smile on his face when he went to sleep. Your eyes flickered open to see Kise right in front of you. Your eyes widen not seeing his golden eyes. He went to sleep watching you. You giggled kissed his nose and grab his hand going back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few hours and right before school will be let out both of wake up a funny noise coming from the door. You shot up seeing a blonde lady with golden eyes. He looked like Kise so it has to be his mother. Kise shot up and landed on the bed hiding you behind him. He had no idea what to do since his mother goes crazy when he brings friends over. You peeked over his shoulder seeing the cover her mouth giggling. Kise glance over to his mother as his other winked and closed the door. Both of you guys faces turn bright red but Kise jumped to the other side of the bed.

"Sorry about my mother." Kise mumble and looked off to the side. You shook your head and got out of the bed and yawned. You wonder how much you slept but you glance over to Kise blushing still since he went to sleep with his hand in your hair like if he like likes you.

"I should go home soon. I don't need a mob of fan girls to chase me down wanting my head since they see me leave your house." You grab you bags and shoes, but you felt a hand on your wrist.

"No, no, no (y/n)-cchi you're having dinner with me okay. I told you on the train." You looked up with pink dancing across your cheeks. You were hopping he forgotten her said that but nope. He grab your shoes and bags and left him in the room and dragged you out to see if his father is home or not.

"Ryouta-chan who is this girl? She must be your girlfriend she so cute. No wait you're the new girl everybody talking about." his mother squealed and grab ou away from her son. Your face is bright red since you had no clue the mother would act like this. Now you can see Kise gets his cheery side from his mother.

"(y/n)-cchi is my friend please hand her back. She super shy." Kise whinned walking after his mother. His mother shook her head as she dragged her outside. Kise ran after them but the mother slide the door shut and Kise ran into it.

"Ouch I feel bad for Kise." You walked over to the door and looked at Kise rubbing his hand. You giggled as the mother looked at you.

"You like my son don't you (Y/n)?" his mother asked smiling. You jumped up blushing madly shaking you head. You cleared your throat about to speak but the mother lifted her hand up. "I don't want you to get hurt but if his fan girl get out of control tell him. I don't want him heartbroken again because of those stupid girls that stalks him."

"What are you telling her? I don't want you to tell her embarrassing stuff when I was younger." Kise whinnied grabbing you and pulling you behind him. You were shocked Kise was even doing this. You giggled and rested your head on his back.

"She was telling me to watch out for your crazy fan girls." You mumble smiling as you popped your head out to see his mother. She giggled and waved her hand in front of her face as Kise blushed.

A you guys went back inside chatting about his fan girls Kise sat next to you. You giggled as his mother told you stories about him dating a few but regretting it since they were a bit crazy in the head. You blushed when you saw Kise staring at you with a smile across his face. You poked him as you told her how his fan girls mad you break your date with Kise off. The mother giggled and made fun of her on for being so sweet to you. She didn't want to talk about all the girls he dated in the pass witch was a hand full them. She thinks you are so right for him since your shy but talkative about things you care or know of. She got up and left your guys alone.

"Dinner will be done soon okay." The mother yelled from the kitchen since the chefs cooked whatever they wanted each day. they knew whatever they do everybody loves it.

"Kise your mother is super sweet. I like her a lot. I knew my mother would of gotten along so well." You whispered leaning onto him. You missed your mother so you stayed away from mothers a lot since it made you sad for what she did for you.

"She is bur crazy at times." He whispered ruffling your (h/c) locks.

As you chatted with him about when you guys should hang out again the mother was gushing since her son is actin shy around this ordinary girl. She is prying he falls for her soon before another guy tried to snatch her up. She pumps a fist in the air as she went back into the kitchen checking on the dinner they will be eating soon. You jumped up then Kise laughed as he stood up. You poked him then rushed away. Kise rolled his eyes smiling like a child as he came after you. You had no idea just hanging around with him would be so much fun. Kise grab you by the waist chuckling. He lifted you over his shoulder then dashed over to the living room very happy. He blushed when he saw you ears were red. The mother called out saying dinner was done but stopped in her tracks when she saw her son carrying you over his shoulder. She giggled and walked away as both of your faces blossom into bright red. Kise put you down and walked into the dining room to start eating. You followed him since you don't know the house so well.

"Kise after dinner can you walk me home?" You asked grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Kise blushed and nod his head as he pulled the chair out for you. "Thank you." you smiled then sat down. Kise then pushed you in then sat down for himself. He smiled as the chefs brought the delicious food out. He glance at you seeing your (e/c) orbs sparkle.

As you guys ate you smiled since everything was so tasty. You can't believe everything so over the top. You smiled wishing you could eat here every day since it's like a restaurant. Kise smiled as you talked to his mother about school and how you will being doing another shoot with Kise. The mother was over joyed to hear this. Kise blushed wanting his mother to calm down. You placed your hand over his giggling. You told him its fine if your mom acts like this.

"Thank you for having me over. I haven't had a family dinner in a year. I forgotten it was so much fun." You bowed at the mother as Kise lead you to his room so you can gather your stuff. He stopped and grab your bags and you search for your shoes. "I loved the dinner it was so yummy. I should ask you chefs to make lunch for us sometimes." You mumble

"I will ask since they would love to make more than three lunches." Kise said smiling seeing her light up and run over to him hugging him. She was thanking him since the food was amazing and having lunch made by them will fill you up until you want to cook dinner.

*TIME SKIP*

Kise and you stood in front of your door smiling. You guys had a nice quite walk home. On the way Kise did grab your hand. You smiled and kissed Kise on the lips then grab your bags from him then opened your door. You giggled seeing him frozen and blushing. You tilted your head and grab his hand shaking it a bit wondering if he would move on his own. He did but not what you expected. Kise grab your waist and placed his soft lips to yours. You blushing like mad person until your eyes flutter shut kissing him back.

"Thank you for the sweet desert." Kise whispered pulling away from you. He kissed your forehead leaving you frozen with a small smile across your face. You declared that today was your best day in life since you shared a nice sweet kiss with Kise.

You walked to your room beyond speechless. You never knew Kise one of the hottest dude in your school will kiss you again. You made sure everything was locked when you fell in your bed. After what happened over the phone everything turned out amazing. You messed around with Kise and eat dinner with his mother chatting about sill things. The second your head hit that pillow you were knocked out. You will have a wonderful dream for the other hand Kise is walking home with a huge smile on his face. He is so happy he kissed you again. He twirled as he texted Kasamatsu-senpai about how the day went. Kise chuckled when he thinks how you guys should spend more time together. He skipped the rest of the way room while texting his senpai.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything morning before school even starts Kise stops by to pick you up as always. You loved it but hated it at the same time since more and more girls are bullying you always making sure Kise never sees you after basketball practice. Kise notice something was up but he just guess it was your brother talking to you about your horrible father. He doesn't know what it is like to have a dead parent or a parent that left you. He always trying to make her smile and laugh during walks to school then during lunch break. Kise always tackled you with hugs in hallways not wanting the other guys or girls look at you since you been doing a few shoots with him. You really didn't want to model a lot after what a few girls did to your lockers with the pictures. You always had people around you when Kise was close. You didn't want to get beat up or even worst by his crazy fan girls.

Kise asked you out only over txt messages since he doesn't want the media to find out he been hanging out with you a lot more than other girls. You always said yes since you didn't want the girls girls try you push you around and make you cancel it like before. You guys were always at each other's houses or somewhere no one could tell since its so packed. You loved hanging out with Kise since it made your heart race so much you could faint. You loved when Kise kisses you when he drops you off at your house, but the last time he did that he shouldn't have.

A month later you vanish from Kise life. You told him you went away since you had to take care of something with Yuma. That was a big fat lie. She was injured since a bunch if his fan girls attack her because of a kiss they will never get. She had to miss a school since she doesn't want him to know that has happen to her. He called her wanting to talk just for bit since he does care for her more then she would ever know.

You did try to be strong and avoid the girls but no matter what you did them came to you. You wanted to be different from all the girls he had hanged out with or even dated. You were wrong you weren't so strong so ignore you fell and got bullied even worst. Your trying to go on aboard so you can leave everything behind mostly Kise and his fan girls.

"(y/n) we need to go for you check up!" Senpai shouted through her house. You are listening to voice mails and reading text messages. She feels bad for always ignoring Kise and telling senpai to send him away every morning.

"I'm coming and sorry." You rushed out of your room dressed covering everything up. You didn't want to bump into Kise and be hit with trillion of questions. As you stepped outside first a giant bouquet of flowers where in your face. (f/f) in (f/c) was in your face by who. As you stepped away from the flowers you saw the golden hair you missed. You freaked out since he should be in school and not in your house front steps.

"Ryouta what are you doing here?!" You were shocked you backed away tugging on your jacket even more. You backed more so he couldn't see your face. You still had a few bad cuts on your face.

"You didn't answer any of my calls or messages and you been missing school for an entire month. I got worried about you." Kise said shoving the flowers closer to you. "Please take these and tell me what's wrong with you."

"I don't want to be friends with you okay just leave me alone." You said then ran inside your room locking it. Senpai saw everything feeling bad for the both of you guys. Kise stood there shocked since he never guessed you would say that.

"Get in the house I will get her out. You can take her the hospital as I go to work." Your senpai said walking over to your door and knocking out it. He sighed when it open seeing your cry. You didn't mean to say anything to Kise. Your senpai ruffled your hair and you followed him to the living room.

"(y/n)-cchi I'm sorry can we start over and be friends?" Kise asked standing up seeing you scratch up and your arm in a cast. You walked passed him and into the kitchen to grab something. Kise sat on the chair not wanting to lose you in any way. He likes you a lot and a month without your smiling face or giggles he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't Ryouta. I just can't because of your stupid fan girls you have. I lost an entire moth of school because of them. They are just a group of jealous freaks." You said walking out with a vase of water. You placed it on the table and looked over to him for the flowers. "They hurt your pass girlfriends and plain friends. They hurt me because of you!" You pointed and shouted at him pissed off. "Why did you have to be a famous basketball player and a model. I wish I never went out and even became friends with you." You shouted letting everything out. You need it since you been bottling it up.

"I'm sorry I love doing both. I'm sorry (y/n)-cchi." Kise said standing up about to leave but your senpai ran out waving bye so he can get to work. "I never knew they would do this but now I understand why a group of girls were kicked out." Kise said watching you as you picked up the flowers next to him.

"Still your fault since it's your fan girls." You smiled at him just a bit as you smelled the flowers. You don't even remember telling him you liked these kind of flowers. Kise chuckled when you smelled the flowers. "Get up and take me to the hospital. I need a checkup thanks to your idiotic fan girls." You placed the flowers in the vase then walked to your front door slipping on your shows. Kise followed you smiling since he talking to you again.

As Kise took you he told you hoe sad he was since you missed an entire month of since of his fan girls. You smiled since those girls got in trouble because they harmed you. Kise was yapping about school and the games you missed watching. You smiled since he seemed so happy to see you after your month disappearance. You shook your head since your senpai and Yuma took care of you. They were like hawks watching over you since they knew the girls could come back.

*TIME SKIP*

Kise walking you home. You were so happy since now you can move both arms without pain. You didn't like the scar you have on your cheek and your arm. You wished the girls never did that to you but they did because of Kise. You Kise was happy to see you happy but he doesn't like those scars. He wished he could of protected you better like a boyfriend protecting a girlfriend. he smiled when you guys stopped in front of your house. You have no clue what you should do. You want to invite him in but your also freaking out his fans will come faster you have everything is okay and back to normal again.

"(y/n)-cchi we should spend more time together. Since I missed you for a month we have to hang out everyday." He sang smiling as he opened the door and skipped around happy beyond happy since he gets to have you for a little while.

"So you want me to get hurt again?" You asked laughing as you looked around outside then closed the door. She sat away from him still not all comfy after what his fans did.

"I don't I missed you a lot and we should make it up by spending more time together, We were apart a lot." Kise whined hopping next to you hugging you not so tight. Now you're a fragile girl to him that got hurt because of his fans.

"Whatever but if I get again I will go away." You mumble patting his arm. You could feel the heat coming from him. You actually missed that since he was so warm like the sun.

"I will protect more than ever (y/n)-cchi. I promise you that." Kise said pulling away from the hug and kissed your forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

As the night came you fell asleep on Kise shoulder as you watch movies. he didn't want to move you since you looked so cute sleeping on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around your waist. He smiled as you snuggled into him since the blanket was enough to keep you warm. He kissed your temple and chuckled clicking the TV off. he rested his head on top of yours. He knows when you go back to school next week he will eye a close eye on you. He doesn't want nobody hurting you like that ever again. He thought you would be different form the other girls.

"Nobody will hurt my (y/n)-cchi not on my watch." Kise whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

As the next morning cam you found yourself on top of Kise. You sat up rubbing your eyes making sure you're not dreaming. You poked his cheek then messed with his hair. He flinch then woke up. You closed your eyes since seeing his golden eyes this earlier in the morning is too bright for you. Kise pushed himself up on his elbows. You blushed a deep red as you moved away from him. Kise chuckled at got off the couch. Kise stopped in front of you. He leaned down and kissed your cheek then walked off to wash up since he should head off to his photo shot soon.

"Kise can we hang out today. Since you did want to hang out a lot since You missed me since I vanished from your life." You asked knocking on the bathroom door. You really do since you want to see him smile and be happy.

"I have a photo shoot today you can tag along then we can eat out." Kise said opening the door and smiling down at you. You skipped away into the kitchen to cook since you're really hungry for food since you crashed before you can snack on something.

Kise walked around the house looking for your room. He wanted to see if he can find your fun. You were in the kitchen cook a nice breakfast meal so both of you guys can be full before the photo shoot. You hum to random songs that popped into your head as Kise search for your phone. He wants to see if you talked to your brother in a while since he wants you to meet your real father since he remember you talking about it. he wants you to tell him off since he left you all alone with your mother.

As the breakfast was finished he didn't find your phone but a lot of random magazines with ripped pages out, a bunch of photos with you and your mother plus you when you were little on the playground. He was happy to see you all happy when you were younger but bow he wants to see that inner child you had. Kise walked out of your room wondering what's smelling so good. He closed his eyes and followed the scent. He stopped when he could tell you where around, His golden eyes flashed open seeing a nice breakfast. he was shocked you could cook something like this so fast. You both sat down and said thanks for the meal and ate.

"(y/n)-cchi this meal is so good and yummy." Kise smiled witch made your heart beat faster than before. A blushed came across your cheeks as you looked to the side. You still somewhat feel wrong since his fan girls did. You glance over to your arm and gave Kise a small smile. You are happy he licked it but still what if his fan girls find out about him staying at your house would they hurt you again but worst this time. You can still feel the pain once you think about it. You never knew girls would be that evil to you.

"(y/n)-cchi are you okay you seemed spaced out then looked at your arm?" Kise asked walking over to you making sure you're not over thinking or worried about his annoying fan girls.

"I'm okay so keep eating you need to eat for that photo shoot." You smiled and kept eating not wanting to make any eye contact with his mind blowing golden eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kise asked standing up and moving over to her. He checked your head by placing his on yours. You blushed he and small blush are on your cheeks. He never knew your eyes sparkled so much when they are only (e/c). He glance to your nose since it crinkled a bit since you flickered your eyes away from his yellow ords. You knew if he moved any closer you guys would be kissing. You didn't mind that but you don't know if he wants that since he could feel guilty since his fan girls attack you because he kissed you outside your house.

"You super cute when flustered. I missed seeing those cheeks all pink." Kise chuckled and placed a small simple kiss upon your lips. He pulled away from the kiss and hugged her tight, "call me if you ever get hurt. I felt so sad when I didn't see you okay promise me that at" He asked as you agreed by hugging him back. Your fingers slipped to your lips since the kiss was fast but it was different somehow.

"I missed you when I was gone." you whispered as you pulled away and smiled at him. You waved your hands so you guys can eat.

After a little bit both of you guys are done and dressed in different outfits. You made sure no one could tell who you are. You dressed in something you never thought you would be in. Kise eyes looked it was going to bugged out. You had a deep blush on your face when you saw him dress like a nerd. He was pretty hot for a nerd still. Kise gave you a tooth grin and dragged you out of your house. He made sure you locked it up as you guys walk to the train station. He knows guys would be drooling over you since you were wearing a high waist black skirt that's a little shorter to your liking. You also have your hair look like normal but your shirt hugged you well showing your curves and how big your chest was.

Kise really did wish the guys would stop looking at you. He knows he shouldn't be jealous as the guys talked to you on the train. All the girls ignored Kise and glared at you since guys were flocking to you. He mumble a few things you giggled and pushed him a bit. Everybody that was flocking to you was shocked. They saw you talking to the nerd next to you. As the train ride ended for you guys Kise was happy pulling you to the building he will be taking hi photos. He smiled when he took his glasses off and his tie. He grumble even more as you giggled since your teasing him so much.

"Both of you guys are here perfect we can finally do the photo shot you promised me." The guy said smiling as a group dragged you apart. He freaked out since you still have scars on your face and the bruise on the arm you broke. Kise chuckled since he didn't expect this to happen when you showed up with him. He thought his manger moved that one for next month.

After an hour or hair and make and getting you in the outfit you were shocked they would make you were this dress. Kise walked in knowing everything is done. He smiled seeing you in the dress. He actually feels like it happening in real life then a photo shot. He still doesn't understand why they are making them do this issue since you guys are friends-ish. You thought it could be the rumor about you guys so that's why they made you dress like this. Kise didn't speak or say a word since you looked so breath taking. He really does wish he can actually be your boyfriend then a plan friend.

"Come on guys we need to take these pictures now." A guy walked in smiling before Kise could tap you on your shoulder to try to speak to you.

"We are coming okay." Kise said smiling and grabbing your hand. He lead you to the area where the pictures will be taken today. You felt scared since you shouldn't be wearing this not yet at least.

"GET ON SET AND LETS TAKE THE NEW SET OF WEDDING DRESSES AND SUITES!" A guy shouted making everybody go quite as they got to the small area with flowers everywhere. Kise and you had a huge blush on your face as everybody clapped as they start to take pictures. You felt a bit awkward since yes you are in a huge wedding gown as he was in a nice suite.


End file.
